bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Another Poetic Spartan
PLEASE: A NOTE FOR THE WISE. KEEP THIS TALK PAGE CLEAN, NO RACIAL INSULTS OR INSULTS THAT SEEM OFFENSIVE. AND PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DON'T PISS ME OFF OR OFFEND ME. THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY. I WILL SEND MY ARRANCARS OUT TO GET YOU. THAT IS ALL. AND HAVE A NICE DAY!! :p /join #halo-fanon cakeisnotalie To enter the IRC. You must press the sacred button. http://webchat.freenode.net/ To make an insignia or seal. You must press the codex. http://www.says-it.com/seal/ Colors for templates: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_colors Gundam 00: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&VideoID=47148956 Gundam 00 Season 2: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=55979990 G Gundam: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=3792784 Zoids New Zero Century: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=54927047 Eureka Seven: http://vids.myspace.com/index.cfm?fuseaction=vids.individual&videoid=38631401 Gundam Story: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/2754991/3/Gundam_SEED_Chaotic_Cosmos ,br> Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Welcome! Hi, names Illuminate Void, and welcome to the BFF! By the way, I checked out your Halo fanon page. Gotta say, damn impressive. Glad to have you aboard, I'm sure you'll fit right in. If you ever want to roleplay just let me know, I'm game anytime. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 04:45, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I should be asking YOU that question my friend, but this wiki operates just like any other. As long as you remain courteous and civil with others, you'll be treated with...some measure of respect. The quality of one's articles also seems to play in into that, but given your previous works, thats hardly a concern. But if you need any help fleshing out ideas, or would just like to discuss something, go ahead and leave a message. Anyways, good luck on your work and I hope you enjoy the BFF. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 03:12, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Greeting I am the member Twilight Despair 5 or Td5 for short. I see that you are a very well advanced writer. I am a member of,a kind of club or group called the "Gravity Force." or GF. If you ever want to join let me or someone else that is also a member know. Normally, I am not one to do such things, but you are next to Head Administrator and the Vice Head Administrator the best writer interms of grammer spelling and keeping your work in order. So you would be a great person to be a member. Again, nice to meet you.: The Twilight of Your Despair 02:10, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, its a three vote to join you of course you have mine just ask any 2 of the other members. I would ask Kenji or Raze as they also make up any other requiremnents to join. I just thaught someone of your calibar should be a part of our group. Plus we need more girls in the group for we only got one other one that is if what is on your page is accurate.: The Twilight of Your Despair 05:07, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I made that speculation for they were statements that on your page that your are in nursing and such. So I took, a specuative guess that your were female. Well, my apologizes. Kenji Hiroshi: and Razeluxe91: is whom you should ask about other requirement to join the GF other than the three required vote.: The Twilight of Your Despair 13:29, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Well, I did speculate that your could have been a male, but only like a 25% change. Most people I know that are in college that working toward a nusring degree, are over 200 with 170 of them being females. Also, if you need help with something I am quiet good of creating outside of the basic norm of Bleach. However, I do stay to the realisitic change that it could appear in the canon of the manga/anime. Inshort I create things that follow the basic foundation of Bleach.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, thats good and well I am going be a chef to own my own restaurant. And if you saw me I am well who would think tall perfect lean six pack abb jock from high school cause I was on the swimming team. Just I like anime too. Also, my prime creations, are the Kosmuosukihaku kind of like an immortal spirit race that makes up pagan deities, Philosophy I kind of diiferent form of supernatural energy from spiritual power, and Spirit a character that will one day be my strongest character. Also, as you got the message that tells you the power rules here. As Aizen-class is the strongest class that doesn't mean that you cannot make one or two or even four but they shouldn't make up more tham 1/3 of yur total character. Just since you are joining this group I don' want you to be bullied in saying that you have to make a character weak than advanced to higher levels. While nothing is wrong with that the same is making a character of the strongest class from the start as well. I mean I have two Aizen-class character myself.: The Twilight of Your Despair 20:33, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Well, its hard to say as your character or has his zanpakuto. While, each of my Aizen-class character battle stats are 560 of 600 that gernal point of their powers. Like each of my Aizen Class characters both have well over twice as much spiritual power as an average captain-level Shinigami like Aizen. Also I know two characters that only have 540 or 550 in battle stats and are called Aizen-class just for some of their abilities or their zanpakuto abilities. Just you shouldn't call his zanpakuto the only Reality-type unique or new kinds of zanpakuto have to be confirmed by Head Admin Sei.: The Twilight of Your Despair 22:32, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Welcome! As the title says, welcome to the wiki! I checked out some of your stuff over on the Halo Fanon, and I particularly liked your Justin-057 character. Quite detailed and well written overall with a realistic touch as well, which I found quite re-freshing. In fact, it was my first time checking out the Halo Fanon, so I was pretty glad to see some good work over there. I doubt you'll need any help, but drop me a line if your having problems making the jump from Halo to Bleach. Again, welcome to the wiki :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:58, April 1, 2011 (UTC) :I like a good bit of realism to, 'cause warped ideals of justice and the like tend to get rather annoying after a while :) I'm afraid the same isn't true for BFF, sadly. Don't get me wrong, the majority of the users have stellar work, though some points are often left unexplored when it'd make the article a lot more interesting. For some of the best work, all you need to do is look at Sei and Ten, though there are others who are pretty fun to work with, my friend Raze being one. I enjoy working with people who are good writers, so I'd be more than delighted to welcome you to the GF! One thing Twilight left out, though, is that you need to do an RP with one of the current members so there's someone you've worked with in the group and get on with. I didn't make the rule. Anyways, Twilight already gave you a vote, so all you need is one more. I've saw and read your work (along with others on the HF after my first foray) and how detailed it is, so I'd be more than happy to welcome you, dude. Your welcome, btw. One thing I can say about BFF is that the community are more than happy to lend a hand if you ask them :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 15:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) ::No problem, dude. I'd be the same way in that regard, though the fun factor plays more important part with my attention span in terms of RPing. If I enjoy the story arc I'm contributing to, I'll naturally write better and more detailed entries, though if its boring me... lets not go there :) Anywho, I hope you have yourself a fun time over here, dude. And regardless of their power-level, I'm sure they'll be well received. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:28, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Move article Your not supposed to post a character in your sandbox...... Im going to move it to an actual page, but you shouldnt mess with the sandbox page, im not sure what its for but its for operation of the wikia if im not mistaken.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 11:16, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Kei Yume You know, I had a hunch that I'd like this character, and I haven't even seen his personality yet and I'm loving him. You've got a knack for details and that comes across to make this an enjoyable read throughout, despite the fact you've only got his opening paragraphs and zanpakutō added to. Only problem I had is that the ability called Kuro Wa shikō No Tsubasa o Hidari starts off in the english language and then becomes something else entirely lol. I can talk a few phrases in other languages, but reading it is another thing completely :) You've explained very well how he uses his skills, dislikes some of them because of their lethality; and the strength of the zanpakutō and certainly Kei himself are highlighted in a nice, detailed manner. Congratulations so far, dude. I'll be looking forward to seeing what else you come up with for him. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 11:38, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :I've saw the others, and I'm wondering what the future will hold for Kei and Shuten, considering the quote on Shuten's article. As I've said before, I'd be more than happy to have you in the GF. Moving on, though. Thing is, I usually go to google translate for translations, which you've already done 'cause I just got up the same translation. Problem with Japanese is that the kanji can mean different things when arranged differently. One royal pain in the backside! I'd try out nihongodict, though you'll have to check the kanji of each word to get the correct translation. If you don't have time, I did pull up a translation for Left Wing of Thought. Shisō no Sayoku (思想の左翼). Hope that helps you out a little, dude. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:34, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::The site I gave you is good for single words, sometimes phrases. Its a good idea taking the kanji offered by nihongodict and checking it with google translate. I'm not great at Japanese myself, but I know its complicated. A friend tried to explain it to me once (he speaks it fluently), and I wanted to strangle him come the end of it. I'll look forward to seeing what you come up with for them, though. The Gravity Force has the list of all the current members, so all you have to do is drop one of them a message. As for the RP, I'd recommend Raze for that, 'cause right now, I've got that many underway it isn't even funny :) He always jumps at the opportunity to work with someone new, regardless of the RP's he's got running. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 16:47, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Its a lovely language to speak when you learn a few phrases, but speaking it and writing it are two completely different things, sadly >_< But some would say too busy lol. Naw, but I'm a pretty good juggler, especially when it comes to the wikis, dude. I've been trying to re-organize the GF as a whole, 'cause one problem we've had since our founding was a serious lack of it; so I'm trying to change that and get everyone else on board, and so far its going smoothly. But what can I say? I'm a popular guy :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 17:19, April 8, 2011 (UTC) I'd like to cosign with Kenji on this, Kei Yume is definately an interesting article. I can't wait till we get the finished product. And if you want to join Gravity Force, you've got my vote. On that note, you may already know this, but it could help with translations, using of synonyms. Sometimes I get can't get the exact translation I want, so I look up synonyms for the word in question, get a simpler or more common word, get that translation, and use the synonym instead. So far its worked wonders. --- Illuminate Void (Talk) 18:17, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :Congrats dude! I'd do the RP with you, but I simply don't have the time, pal. Like I said earlier, talk to Raze about an RP and I'm sure he'll accomodate you :) Nice work, btw. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 21:46, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, I am liking him, but you should really start on his general abilities like Kido Shunpo, and fighting styles and decribing his level of Reiatsu (Spiritual Pressure) and when you do I'll rp against him.: The Twilight of Your Despair 21:58, April 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Our RP will keep :) I know Raze is doing four with me at the minute and another with Northstar, but the guy seriously doesn't know when to say no when it comes to RP's >_< I've saw him post on no less than ten at once before and follow the storylines brilliantly. The only problems he had was when he needed to find out who to reply to first :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:04, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Impressive yes. Anyways, good to see your series beginning to take shape, pal. Keep it up :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 07:57, April 9, 2011 (UTC)